Generally, a refrigerator is an electric appliance configured to store foods in a fresh state for a preset time period by chilling the foods stored in a storage chamber (a freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment), while repeating a freezing cycle.
A compressor is provided in the refrigerator to compress the refrigerant circulating the freezing cycle into a high-temperature-and-high-pressure refrigerant. The refrigerant compressed in the compressor may generate cold air while passing through a heat exchanger and the generated cold air may be supplied to the freezer or refrigerator compartment.
Such the refrigerator usually includes the freezer compartment mounted on a top and the refrigerator compartment mounted on a bottom. A side by side type has the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment mounted side by side.
As a further type, a two-door type refrigerator has two doors which are provided to open and close one storage chamber provided in an upper or lower portion.
In case such two doors are provided to open and close one storage chamber, a pillar is installed in one of them. The pillar is provided one of the two doors and able to contact with the two doors once the two doors closes the storage chamber, only to enhance a degree of the tight closing of the storage chamber.
In the prior art to which the present invention pertains, the conventional refrigerator further include a projection and a guide groove which are provided in an inner case and configured to guide the rotation of the pillar.
In the conventional refrigerator, the structure for guiding the rotation of the pillar has to be projected downwardly from a top of the inner case such that the user could feel uncomfortable in using the storage chamber.
Moreover, in a state where the door having the pillar has closed the storage chamber, the pillar is unfolded out of the corresponding door so as to interfere a passage of a drawer installed in the refrigerator. Accordingly, the widths of the drawers disadvantageously have to be changed in a state where two drawers are arranged side by side.
Also, in a state where the pillar is unfolded, a basket provided in the door has to have gently curved corners not to contact with the pillar when rotating together with the door. Accordingly, the storage capacity of the basket cannot help decreasing disadvantageously.